veraigofandomcom-20200213-history
Yugo
Yugo (勇吾ー''Yūgo'') is an Earthling that serves as a main protagonist in the series. He vowed to avenge his friends who had fallen due to the Red Ribbon Army's raid on his island. He has made great friends along the way, namely JellyBrain and Vertex. Personality Yugo had practically lost all of his emotions during the Red Ribbon Army War, mostly due to the death of his closest allies. After being rescued by JellyBrain, he had regained all of his passion to become an even greater marksman, and finally achieve his vengeance. He is always ready to put his life on the line for his newfound friends in Veraigo, because he knows they would do the same for him. Biography Background Yugo was born and raised in Gengoro Island, where he had been getting Military Combat Training since a very young age. Many wars have been fought on Gengoro Island, one of which has heavily affected Yugo's life. He lost all of his friends in the battle for General Blue's Camp. Yugo himself was also critically injured, which is when he encountered a fellow soldier who was, unbeknownst to him, JellyBrain - a Parasitic Artificial-Intelligence who had taken over the body of a Japanese soldier. JellyBrain managed to heal Yugo's wounds with his cybernetic prowess. They were both recruited by Zook into Veraigo, and have since been backing each other up during the hardest of times. CS:GO-Z Clutch-Master Saga The focus in the saga is on Yugo, the self-proclaimed Clutch Master. Due to the tight bond between himself and his allies, their vocal and mental support help him unlock his Hidden Potential and thus coming out the victor when the odds are against him. Once he had figured out how to retain his abilities on his own, he would take out his anger on fellow teammates, namely Forzz, who had almost failed an entire mission. However, in an attempt to better himself, Yugo had decided to lecture JellyBrain and Blacksome during a fight. Unfortunately for him, the two could not take him seriously out of disbelief. Even when he successfully completed the mission, they were doubtful of his powers and claimed that it was a fluke. As a means of retaliation, Yugo decided to mock JellyBrain's stutter, which unbeknownst to Yugo, turned out to be a speech mechanism malfunction. Any time that things didn't go the way Yugo wanted them to go, he would become impatient and temporarily lose all of his will to fight. Forzz, also known as Jesus, planned to "baptize" Yugo for his wrongdoings -- he did so with a special Desert Eagle ceremony. Afterwards, Forzz went on to demonstrate the powers of a baptist, which Yugo seemed to have followed very well; they both revealed powers beyond anyone's imagination. Yugo would continue to dominate the battlefield in unbelievable fashion. Later he had witnessed a strange behavior coming from JellyBrain. The parasite had planted a bomb during a Danger Zone mission, which ended up eliminating two of their enemies. Jelly laughed hysterically in a maniacal manner, which resembled the laugh of Wheatley, an Aperture Science Core, thus further confirming that JellyBrain is not a human being, but an Artificial Intelligence. Yugo would repeatedly miss those hints, and continued to believe that his fellow brother-in-arms is nothing but flesh and bones. In a special "Who Wants to Be Global Elite?" segment, a question was asked about Yugo's battles. A phone call was made by the player. Surprisingly enough, it was Zook who picked up the phone, and managed to give the correct answer; "Yugo cries... again...". Yugo was then heard complaining about how he has no energy left. A moment later, a question was asked about JellyBrain, to which the answer was "He goes Super Vegetarian...", which he did -- he transformed into a Super Vegetarian after witnessing the defeat of his closest ally, Yugo, and came out on top. Yugo continuously proved his worth to his teammates, leaving no doubt that he is a prodigy in his day. At one point, a mysterious man had called Alpha's phone and pretended to be Blacksome, claiming that he had quit the group. Without hesitation, Yugo jumped on the case and immediately warned Alpha that the mystery man is, in fact, not Blacksome but there's a chance he's related to him. As it turned out, the man was indeed related to Blacksome, as Blacksome then admitted that he planned to find out how much Alpha and Veraigo as a whole really need him. Yugo's love for his team was put on emphasis when he managed to save the lives of both JellyBrain and Zook in the same battle. They later returned the favor by saving his life from an enemy who had sneaked up on him -- also in the same fight. To further prove that he's on the right path, when Taka mistook Yugo for an enemy and attacked him several times, Yugo decided to take the attacks head-on and not retaliate. Taka slowly realized his mistake, and the gang continued working together. After Zook summoned Shenron and wished for a temporary skill-switch between him and JellyBrain, Yugo happened to be Jelly's victim when his temporary power boost finally faded out -- Yugo took a direct hit from JellyBrain, which left him temporarily paralyzed. Teamwork, Nostalgia and Wallhack Saga (Filler) After healing from his paralysis, Yugo had begun behaving rather strangely. When he had to use his Steam Guard Code, JellyBrain was the one who had somehow "guessed" the codes. Seemingly, Jelly had temporarily taken over Yugo's body and switched back in order to manipulate him and create the illusion that they're able to communicate telepathically. Furthermore, JellyBrain continued to manipulate Yugo's body in order to give them an advantage in battle; any time Jelly was taken down by the enemy, he would quickly switch to Yugo's body in an attempt to take advantage of the intel that he has gathered -- he then struck the enemy through walls and other unimaginable ways. This left the gang and Yugo himself speechless, as nobody really figured out how this could have happened. CS:GO-GT Jellyndia Saga empty Techniques and Special Abilities *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/False_Courage empty] – empty *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Pure_Progress empty] – empty